Nether Kataals
''"The Nether Kataals needed to invoke Nether Magic are found in dire places where evil breeds. Be warned that such forces are not often disturbed without grave consequences!" '' Nether Kataals are the ingredients or components for Nether Spells. They can be found, bought, or earned as spoils of combat. FUNCTION Nether Kataals are the components for the spells of the Nether Magic school. While the lore of the game says that they must be combined with a rite and there is a price to be paid, in truth the only requirement is that they must be mixed in the Inventory screen. Nether Kataals can only be use once, so when one is used to make a Nether Spell, it is gone. SOURCES The majority of Nether Kataals are dropped from various enemies. The level of a monster has no effect on its Nether Kataal, e.g. a Sewer Rat and a Rabid Rat both drop simple, identical rat tails. Since enemies never stop spawning, except in the few and far between "safe areas" (where monsters never spawn), many locations can be "farmed", as the enemies that appear in that area will constantly be restocked. The Alchemy skill makes it more likely that enemies will drop any Katals they possess. For lower enemies this is unnecessary, but it can have excellent uses for higher enemies who drop rarer Katals. Also certain monsters can drop more than one Katal, and Alchemy helps ensure they do. However, not all enemies always drop their Nether Kataals (though the Alchemy skill will help out with this), other enemies are fairly rare and some Nether Kataals are not dropped by any foe, and so must be found or bought. There are four shops in the game who readily deal with Nether Kataals. The apothecaries in Fargrove and Arindale, Rhianne the Wiccan in Devil’s Marsh, and Feros Duul in Skuldoon all deal in Katals. Each has some of the Nether Kataals, but not all. The apothecaries have the least number while Feros Duul only lacks one. There is a claim that if the player's starting class is a Mage, then Feros Duul will have all of the Nether Kataals in his shop. In any event, simply sell one Nether Kataal of the kind that they do not carry, and the shop will then carry them as part of the regular inventory. Note: Some enemies have the ability to summon minions, through spells, items, or innate power. Summoned creatures do not drop any items that natural enemies do, i.e. weapons, shields, or Nether Kataals. LIST Bat Wing (Fear, Choking Cloud, Blinding Fog, Poison Cloud, Suffocate)- Bat Wings are taken from bats. Bats travel in groups, and frequent both the wilderness and certain dungeons, making farming them easy. The one catch is that they can be tricky to hit and catch. Black Orchid (Bloodlust, Summon Beat, Summon Guardian, Summon Giant, Possession)- This item has only been found or bought. Blood Nectre (Summon Wolves, Locust Swarm, Gripping Vines, Blade of Baal, Beast, Summon Fiend, Summon Deathlord)- Blood Nectre is taken from Headless Brutes, beheaded undead behemoths who are fast and strong (and block attacks well for something without a head). They are fairly uncommon, but frequent dungeon that often have undead in them. They have sometimes been known to fail to drop their Nether Kataal. Bone Dust (Summon Rats, Summon Wolves, Summon Undead, Gripping Vines, Summon Beast, Summon Guardian, Summon Giant, Summon Deathlord)- Bone Dust is gathered from mummies, which frequent undead dungeons such as tombs and catacombs. Mummies usually travel in groups of four, but are not very common. Borloth Horn (Summon Beast, Suffocate, Summon Giant, Dragon Claws, Summon Deathlord)- Borloth Horns are taken from Borloths, large bear like creatures with rhino like horns on their heads. They roam the wilds north east of Fargrove, but are a little uncommon. Brimstone Powder (Blinding Fog, Nether Blast, Summon Spirit, Blade of Baal, Summon Fiend, Hate)- Brimstone Powder is only known to be dropped by two creatures at this time, both of which reside in the Vale of Ruin) Deadman Hair (Fear, Weaken, Summon Undead, Summon Spirit, Summon Deathlord)- Deadman Hair is gathered from skeletons. Skeletons are very common, appearing in the wilderness and in various dungeons, especially those frequented by undead. Skeletons usually travel in groups of three, but have been known to roam in much larger packs. Demon Horn (Blade of Baal, Beast, Possession, Summon Fiend, Drain Life)- Demon Horns are taken from demons, which never go down easily. They will appear alone or in pairs, and are not very common enemies. Diamond Dust (Blade of Baal, Dragon Claws, Drain Life, Summon Deathlord)- This item has only been found or bought. Dragon Tooth (Summon Guardian, Beast, Dragon Claws)- Dragon Teeth are dropped by dragons. These can be found in the nesting ground or in the wilderness. Dried Homonculous (Summon Fiend, Drain Life)- This item has only been found or bought. Grinnich Weed (Slow, Weaken, Choking Cloud, Sleep)- This item is rarely dropped by the Tree Monsters, but needs to be found or bought usually. Mandrake Root (Sleep, Berserk, Confusion, Possession, Hate)- This item has only been found or bought. Monkey Paw (Nether Blast, Confusion, Blade of Baal, Hate)- This item has only been found or bought. Monster Eye (Monster Eye, Suffocate, Summon Giant, Hate)- Monster Eyes can be taken from Trolls or Beholders, but they are not common creatures nor do they go down easily. Mordis Vine (Slow, Gripping Vines, Summon Guardian)- This item is rarely dropped by the Tree Monsters, but needs to be found or bought usually. Ochre Pollen (Choking Cloud, Sleep, Blinding Fog, Poison Cloud, Suffocate)- Ochre Pollen is gathered from the humanoid mushrooms that pop up in the wild. They are common threats in many wilderness areas, and usually travel in packs. Ophelia Wort (Poison Touch, Poison Cloud)- This item has only been found or bought. Putrid Flesh (Bloodlust, Locust Swarm, Berserk, Suffocate)- Putrid Flesh can be gathered from both Zombies and Ghouls. Zombies roam in various wilderness areas, and are often in the company of Dire Witches. Ghouls tend to stick to various undead populated dungeons. Neither is too common, but are encountered in small packs, so they are common enough to be easily farmed. Rat Tail (Summon Rats, Weaken, Soften)- Rat Tails are gathered from Rats. Rats are everywhere, and are usually only a threat in the beginning, with the threat being more from their numbers than their individual strength. Rats frequent almost all areas in the game and travel in groups between three and six, though some larger groups have been claimed. Raven Claw (Summon Undead, Nether Blast, Summon Spirit, Summon Fiend)- This item has only been found or bought. Scorpion Tail (Pain Sting, Poison Touch, Nether Blast, Poison Cloud, Dragon Claws)- Scorpion Tails are taken from scorpions. Scorpions are uncommon enemies usually found in the wilderness. They normally travel in packs of three. Shrunken Head (Summon Spirit, Possession, Drain Life, Hate)- This item has only been found or bought. Snake Skin (Pain Sting, Soften, Sleep, Dragon Claws)- Snake Skins are gathered from snakes and the Naga. Snakes are common foes who travel in small groups, usually about four. They are encountered normally in the wild. Naga are a race of savage Demigoths who reside in a temple in the Forbidden Lands. Soul Stone (Gripping Vines, Beast, Possession, Summon Fiend, Drain Life, Summon Deathlord)- Soul Stones are usually taken from wraiths, but Ghosts have been known to drop one in extremely rare instances. Spider Yolk (Poison Touch, Soften, Blinding Fog, Beast)- Spider Yolk is gathered from spiderlings or spiders. Spiderlings are the size of rats, and attack like them too. Spiders are much longer, strong, etc. They are found both in certain dungeons and in the wild. Vulture Beak (Bloodlust, Berserk, Confusion, Summon Giant, Hate)- This item has only been found or bought. Wolf Mane (Summon Wolves, Summon Guardian)- Wolf Manes are gathered from the games many wolves. Wolves are almost only found in the wild, travel in packs, and can be dangerous to weak or unprepared players. Wyrm Gangre (Locust Swarm, Summon Beast, Confusion)- Wyrm Gangre is gathered from wyrms, also called crawlers. They are rarely found in dungeons, preferring the wide open spaces of nature.